


i only want what i cant have

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Choking, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, full plate was not meant for this, titus drautos is the worlds shittiest ex boyfriend, we are never ever ever ever getting back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: “You don’t get to talk to me like we’re in bed,” Nyx snarled suddenly, throwing the other man off of him with a surge of magic-enhanced strength. “You don’t get to look at me and act like this is just some shitty lover’s spat!”“It’s not?” Glauca tossed back. “You’re acting like it is!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: i lowkey ship drautos/nyx super hard  
> the ardyn slimechat: ok but  
> me: fuck

It was false dawn, and the night’s exertions were beginning to take a real toll on Nyx. The magic, the bullets in his knee, the exhaustion and blood-loss, the shock and grief, had combined to leave him—shattered, inside and out.

Nyx knew he had only hours left before it was going to be too late, and he hadn’t exactly planned to spend what little time he had left flat on his back in the half-collapsed floor of an office building with Titus Drautos’ foot on his neck.

“So what’s this,” he whispered, unable to raise his voice with the armoured boot on his larynx, “Didn’t know you would condone torture as well as regicide.”

Glauca snorted. “I hardly think this counts as torture. I’m not asking you any questions.” Nyx responded by spitting on the mask of the armour, over where he could guess the other man’s eye was. Glauca grunted, and then leaned forward until Nyx was absolutely batshit terrified that the man might snap his neck before he eased his foot back and he was able to gasp in a few helpless, panicked breaths. “You want me to make this worse for you, Nyx? I’m sure we’d both just rather I kill you now, instead of drawing this out.”

“Fuck you,” Nyx snarled back, struggling to reach his knife, which was still out of reach. He’d temporarily used all his magic, and was waiting for it to come back, and was defenceless against the biggest son of a bitch he’d ever met. Who, apparently, was just going to toy with him. “I _hate_ you.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.” Finally, Glauca pulled his foot back and Nyx was already rolling to his feet, scrambling to his knife, and had gotten it in hand before Glauca tackled him, the both of them spinning in a knot of arms and legs and deadly steel and grunts before Nyx found himself twenty feet further over, and this time with all of Glauca on top of him. Drautos was panting in his armour, and he found a sick pleasure in the fact that he’d made the man exert himself.

“You want something?” Nyx asked, conversationally, like they weren’t wrestling in the middle of a war zone. “Or are you just going to play with your food?”

“Why can you _never_ stop talking?” Drautos had asked it before. Hearing it again, Nyx had to bite back the desire to spit on the man again. “Why do you always have to—“

“You don’t get to talk to me like we’re in bed,” Nyx snarled suddenly, throwing the other man off of him with a surge of magic-enhanced strength. “You don’t get to look at me and act like this is just some shitty lover’s spat!”

“It’s not?” Glauca tossed back. “You’re acting like it is!”

“Me?” Nyx laughed. “I’d love if you got close enough for me to fucking stab you you son of a bitch—“ as he said it, they tackled one another again, and he kicked the older man’s sword as far away as he could as they rolled, and this time he came up on top, grabbed the horns of his helmet, and used the grip to slam Titus’ head back against the floor, making him _oof_ inside the armour. Nyx couldn’t even begin to figure out how the damn stuff worked, but he dug his fingers into the few joins between plates as another roll knocked him on his side, Glauca smacking his helmeted head on rebar. Another roll and their legs skidded over a dangerously long drop, and then a third and they were back where they started, Nyx’s knife and Glauca’s sword still both out of reach.

This time, the older man pinned his wrists above his head and Nyx rolled his legs back as far as he could, preparing to kick him in the side of the head only for Glauca to do something that made his helmet disconnect from around his face. They stared at each other in the dark, and then Drautos leaned forward and kissed Nyx hard on the lips, until it tasted like blood. Nyx gave as good as he got, biting Titus’ tongue to make him yelp, scraping the roof of his mouth, and then grimacing as he cracked their foreheads together, his eyes watering with the impact. Titus just came back again, kissed him harder _again_ until Nyx was moaning in anger and arousal up into his mouth.

“I’m so _fucking_ mad at you,” he swore, biting Titus’ lower lip. “You absolute cocksucker.”

“Last I checked that was you.” Nyx wanted to laugh, or punch him, or both. Preferably both.

“I am a level of mad at you I didn’t even know _existed_ before tonight.” He hated the way Drautos smiled at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and he hated that he was emotionally invested enough to hate that. Asshole. He hated that he was still surging up to kiss him again, trying to put his absolute gut-wrenching fury back into something that was productive. As if this was productive. It was productive enough, because he was able to struggle and roll Titus back over, hands pressed to his shoulders. “Your armour is fucking stupid,” Nyx snarled. “You’re stupid.”

“Shut up.”

Somehow, Drautos managed to pull back some of the armour over his crotch (was it supposed to work like that? What the hell,) and Nyx laughed into another kiss as they struggled, Drautos pinning him again, shoving him facedown into the cement at the end of it. He debated bucking up to get the man off of him, but Titus’ dickhead was nudging just behind his balls, and he was so damn heavy in his armour that Nyx could barely move underneath him and just let out a whining, punched-out breath as Titus grabbed his own dick through his pants, squeezed his shaft. The rest of his breath punched out of his chest.

It wasn’t proper intercrural sex. For one thing, Nyx was still fully dressed, and for another, they had no lube. But still it worked, and it was all adrenaline and Titus’ ragged breathing in his ears that were getting of Nyx more than the armoured hand squeezing his dick too hard. It was frantic, and their position was precarious; full plate wasn’t designed with sex in mind. They were managing, though, and Nyx moaned angrily, painfully hard as Titus jacked him off, fucked between his thighs. “Sullying your uniform,” he whispered, deep voice cracking, and Nyx elbowed him in one of the softer joins of the armour.

“You already damn did that, jackass.” For mouthing off, Drautos squeezed his dick, hard, and Nyx yelped. “Fuck off, Titus, just fuck right off—“ Nyx came with a muffled shout that he covered by biting into the back of his wrist, mouth full of cotton and leather, as Titus shoved him further down onto the floor and fucked his thighs harder. He was bruising from the pressure of the jagged armour, on his thighs and behind his knees, and it was moments later that he heard Drautos drag in a quick breath—

He always came the same. Nyx was viscerally reminded of the last time they’d been in Drautos’ apartment, face-to-face, and Titus had bit a hickey into his collarbone as he’d come, with that wrecked little gasp of a sob in the back of his throat, his dark hair plastered to his face.

For a moment, Nyx had to close his eyes, fight down a sob. How had they fucked this up _so bad_ ; how had it all gone so wrong? How had he known Titus so fucking little? How had he fallen for this, for something too-nice, for—

Rather than think that through too much further, Nyx grabbed his knife where it was on the floor, rolled over, and sunk it hard into the older man’s neck where his armour was open, the blade wedging in and scraping along Drautos’ collarbone with an awful tear, and the older man was yelling in pain from his moment of distraction as Nyx ripped his dagger free and warped away, out of breath and dazed himself. “Dammit, Nyx!” Glauca shouted, armour resealed over his soft flesh, and Nyx grinned back at him.

“Go fuck yourself, Titus.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr and twitter @jonphaedrus


End file.
